


Forever In One Second (but I will be with you)

by cindytw75



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt Bones, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trust me I love them but still I wrote this, multiple universe concept, pretty much more angst sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindytw75/pseuds/cindytw75
Summary: There is always a man, always a doctor, and always a death.





	Forever In One Second (but I will be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be romantic but turns out that really isn't my thing. This ends up to be more angst than I expected, but still, I love this story and will probably translate to Eng in future. (I need a beta)

1

Leonard McCoy的過去一片空白。

Jim並不如自己以為的了解Leonard。直到他準備給Leonard蓋個衣冠塚，才發覺自己不知道Leonard的故鄉。除了運輸機上爛醉的初遇，Leonard並不談論自己，入伍艦隊以來幾十年如一。Jim身為Leonard生前最親近的對象也只記得他來自喬治亞、密西西比大學畢業、有個前妻，而聯邦紀錄並沒有多大幫助，最後Jim才從陳腔濫調中挖到Leonard來自薩凡納。

下葬當天，Jim佇立在長方形的深坑邊緣，工人們小心翼翼地沉降空棺，那裡頭只放了他的軍銜。Leonard的棺材是深邃的漆黑色，無數星點襯托著聯邦標誌，像極了Leonard極度害怕的深空。Jim並沒有哭。從他親眼目睹Leonard被吸進深空、舊金山總部鳴響的禮炮與整起摺疊的星聯旗幟、直到面對空棺，Jim都沒有掉過一滴眼淚，他只是木然地看著。

雲層散去，陽光反射在新立的墓碑上格外刺眼。Jim用手蹭了蹭鼻頭閃躲反光，轉向身後的一幢三層洋房，那是Leonard的老家。

「你不進去看看嗎？」一位老先生佇立在Jim身旁，他是Jim來到薩瓦納後唯一聯絡上、自稱是Leonard舊識的人。「裡頭有些東西，Leon也許希望由好友打理。如果我沒弄錯，你應該是自他離家以後最親近的人了。」

「我能是算合格的朋友嗎？我對加入艦隊之前的他一無所知。」Jim乾笑了幾聲，搖了搖頭，哽住即將出口的話。要是他不認識我，也許能夠好好過完自己的人生。

老先生逕自朝房子走去，Jim緩緩跟在後面，老先生突然止步時他差點撞上去。Jim被如炬眼神刺得渾身發冷。「逃避是最容易的，沒有多少人願意接露瘡疤。」老先生彷佛看進他正在窒息的靈魂。「但Leon是個好小子，總得有人在我斷氣之前認識真正的他。」

老先生推開洋房大門，沉悶的空氣撲面而來。「我已經不住在這裡了，但我曾經是管家，自從三十多年前David把我從鬼門關拉回來以後我就在這裡工作，我幾乎是看著Leon長大的。」

Jim跟著老管家穿過正廳到掛滿照片的走廊。這是幢大房子，一位老人照應不過來，很多角落都積了厚厚的灰塵和蛛網，有些地方則特別乾淨，滿牆面的相框都像嶄新的，有每天細心擦拭的痕跡。

他眼前是各種不同的Leonard。與父親舉著大魚開心合照的孩子、陽光下舉著薄荷酒暢飲的少年、套著畢業服的羞澀青年、身著筆挺白袍意氣風發的醫生、摟著年輕妻子的婚紗照。Jim從不認識這樣的Leonard，或者說，照片裡的這些人還不是他的Bones。彷彿要給他解惑似的，老管家憐惜地輕觸每一張照片，他告訴Jim一個男人如何心碎的故事。

_Leon畢業後在大衛的醫院任職，那時就已經小有名氣了，憑著出類拔萃的醫術逐漸堵上說閒話的嘴。他是個優秀的孩子，刻苦耐勞又心地善良。他所有的榮耀都是自己爭取來的，包括美麗的妻子。_

_Leon帶過好幾個女孩回家，但是David和Elenora都不滿意。你別誤會，Leon女人緣雖然好，可他是個孝順又保守的孩子，有時候我都覺得他太聽話了，辜負好多女孩子的心意。直到那天Leon抓著我在廚房轉圈，晃得我骨頭都要散架了，他結結巴巴的地說要結婚了，我對那女孩有印象，漂亮而且懂事，連我都特別喜歡她。_

_他們結婚後在亞特蘭大買了一套房子，Leon在市立醫院工作。他常常給我視訊，我看著他們幸福的樣子，這孩子值得全世界最好的。我再一次見到Leon是兩年後，他承諾會帶著懷孕的妻子親自開車回來看我們。_

_我是在平安夜接到Leon心急火燎的電話。我跳進家用車朝Leon告訴我的位置趕去，那孩子還跪在殘破的車體旁。Leon和妻子在公路上出了車禍，車後廂有緊急醫療設備，他在不得已之下做出抉擇。他不敢跟著救護車過去，也不敢告訴家裡。_

_最後我還是拉著他去醫院了。他的妻子，那麼漂亮的一個姑娘，她眼中對丈夫的憎恨太過可怖，過了幾十年的我依舊忘不掉。沒過多久他們就離婚了，Leon把一切留給他的前妻，只稍上幾件衣服便又回到這裡。_

_Leon回到父親的醫院工作，平靜地度過幾個月。有時我會聽到他半夜在房裡痛哭，或是廚房看見藏起來的空酒瓶，還有幾次我撞見他在走廊上盯著照片出神。不過整體來說他還算過得去。直到David病倒之前，我幾乎要以為命運已經放過他了。_

_我不知道那是什麼病症，但是David以快得嚇人的速度消瘦，一下子就成了躺在病床上的骷髏，我幾乎都認不出他來。Leon為了父親的病情整個人都垮了，終於六個月後以後停止David的維生儀。_

_人們以為Leon受不了情感折磨，但他只是履行一個兒子的職責，替父親保留最後的尊嚴。他的苦，那些人永遠無法理解。我親耳聽David用盡力氣發出的氣音，懇求親生兒子結束自己的生命，我親眼看Leon關掉機器，陪他抱著逐漸冰冷的父親直到他的眼淚流乾為止。_

_Leon沒有得到任何諒解，他的執照被吊銷，Elenora與他訣別回鄉去了，這幢房子最後只剩下我倆。然而這孩子依舊沒能逃出命運捉弄，能夠治癒David的藥方在一個月後突然被發佈。我看到新聞時人剛好在城市另一頭，立刻扔下一切往家的方向跑。_

 「喏，就是那裡。」 老管家指著書房，Jim順著他的手看過去，從半開的房門能窺見深色地毯和原木書桌的一角。「我進門時踩到滿地碎玻璃，空氣裡彌漫著的酒精味。」老管家邁開步伐。Jim咽了下口水，突然退縮了，隱約遇見的發展令他不忍心直面過去，可他也明白自己不能逃避，這畢竟是Leonard的一部份，他必須知道。

「碎玻璃從門口延伸到書房，我走過來才看清門縫底下滲出的不是酒而是血。」老管家推開書房門，微風掀起窗簾令室內光線閃動，Jim的眼睛被刺了一下，有瞬間他彷佛看見萊納德就躺在那兒，半個身體浸在血泊中，無神的雙眼盯著自己。

「傷口並不深，但萊昂當然知道如何不費力地切中動脈。發現得再遲一些我就沒能救回他了。」老管家語氣平靜，可他盯著地板的姿勢佝僂，彷佛一下子蒼老十歲。巨大的悲傷突然淹沒整個空間，喉頭彷佛被掐著一般難受。過了一會Jim才發現是自己屏著氣。

這並沒有奪走Leonard McCoy的生命，十幾年後他才死於一次深空任務意外。在企業號1701B修復過載電路時他們被一陣能量波擊中，損壞的電路無法及時建立力場，Jim和Leonard緊握在一起的手令他幾乎被拽出船體，Leonard整個人已經掛在外頭岌岌可危，只要再幾秒他們就會一起被扯進深空之中。

那瞬間恐懼淹沒了Jim，他絕望地盯著Leonard，怒吼著讓對方不要放棄，但是Leonard給Jim一個難以理解的微笑，毫不猶豫地鬆開手。能量波擊中船體後五秒，Jim眼睜睜看著Leonard被吸出船艙外，在漆黑中他的肺部會被凍結、擠壓、接著死亡，Jim自己則被反作用力甩進船艙裡。

「Leon醒來之後不停哭著道歉，說是自己一時醉得不行想不開，身為一個醫生他無法原諒輕視生命的自己。」

「這不是他的錯。」Jim幾乎認不出自己沙啞的聲音。如果Leonard還在，Jim也會這麼告訴他。別鬆手。Jim用力握了握拳，彷佛能握住Leonard降至零點以下的觸感，可他張開手，除了書房裡潮濕悶熱的空氣之外什麼也沒有。

「Leon打算在醫院待一陣子，在那裡能夠獲得難得的平靜。他說等自己覺得好一點，會回來陪我打理房子。」老管家縮在書櫃陰影裡，嗓音蘊藏平靜的悲傷。「可是他從此再沒踏進這裡一步，我們通話兩天後他就徹底失蹤了。」

「他逃跑了。」Jim輕聲結論。在逃避現實這點他與Leonard是如此驚人地相似。如果Jim早些知道陳年往事，他會與Leonard碰杯暢飲，互相嘲笑對方年少時光的癡傻。如果還有可能。

「但他去了更好的地方，結交更好的朋友。」老管家終於露出笑容。「值班護士告訴我Leon臨走前曾指著天空說他要去那裡。人們都以為他瘋了，誰都沒把一個鄉村醫生和艦隊想在一塊兒，對於我們這種普通人，光是想到要離開地面就能雙腿發軟。」

「他有深空恐懼症呢。」Jim難受地笑了笑。人要有多麼絕望才會朝自己深刻懼怕的事物一頭栽進去？Leonard當初是帶著怎樣的心情登上那艘運輸艇的？「要是強迫他留在殖民地或深空基地任職，也許能躲過一劫。但是一個又一個任務過去，到最後我無止盡的依賴終究是害了他。」

「我認識的Leon不會為他不認同的人賣命。你該看看他從前在醫院對長官橫起來的樣子，連David都攔不住他。」老管家的目光從陰影中直射出來。「我在新聞上看過Leon站在你身邊，我太熟悉那孩子了，只需一眼我就知道你對他是最特別的。」

老管家臨走前他用枯瘦的手臂環抱Jim久久不放，一如多年前擁抱即將離家的Leon。「謝謝你帶他回家。」老管家已經老淚縱橫，身體在夜風飄搖。

Jim花了整晚在房子裡走來走去。他不知道自己在尋找什麼，又或者他不希望自己找到什麼。他不開燈，靠著在深空中鍛煉的視覺，用手指摸索Leonard曾經喜愛的一切。磨蹭半天他才將最後一扇門打開，沒有任何暗示告訴他這裡是誰的房間，可他就是知道。

Jim緩慢地在房裡踱步。因潮濕逐漸脫皮的牆壁，相對簡陋的書桌，有些他無法辨認的書本，一張床。這裡也被老管家細心打理過。雲層被吹散了，月光透過落地窗分給房間一點生者的氣息。窗外是埋葬Leonard與David的花園，同樣的皎潔也灑在墓碑上。

「我回家了。」Jim覺得自己莫名其妙，可突然之間就想這麼說。 「Bones，我們回家了。」

他把自己扔上床，閉上眼抓著枕頭深吸一口，那裡早就不存在Leonard的氣味，可他的心思回到幾週以前，Leonard總是早起梳洗，而Jim會蹭到他躺過的位置與被單溫存，等著Leonard終於受不了把他從床裡拖出來。

如果老管家再晚些離開，他能聽到Jim在房裡痛哭失聲，一如多年前Leon失去愛女的哭聲，回蕩在空曠的老房子之中。

 

 

引擎的低頻轟鳴是安定的旋律，曾幾何時少了它Jim就無法入眠。這裡是他的領地亦是他的歸處，一人一船，深邃星空，無盡疆界。

「艦長，容我再次提醒，你正踏上一條危險的不歸路。」被離子亂流干擾的通訊在瓦肯人平坦的語調中加進更多雜訊。如果不是認識Spock十多年了，他也許分辨不出瓦肯人語氣中流動著矛盾的理解與不甘。

Spock憑藉人脈替他從新瓦肯獲取象限中唯一能達到最高曲速的飛梭，日期與出發事宜皆準備妥當之際，他卻在最後關頭選擇獨自踏上旅途。

「叫我Jim，在我違背規章啟動這艘寶貝的那刻我就再也不是艦長了。」湧上心頭的回憶令他忍不住揚起嘴角。上一次違法駕駛飛梭亂闖時自己還是個少不更事的毛頭小伙。

「Jim，你故意支開我並獨自離開的選擇十分不明智。」Spock聽上去越發氣餒，也許是故意加重地嘆了口氣。

「我明白。謝謝你，為了一切，Spock。以及再會。」

「那麼你也該明白，如果你的計畫進展順利，我們便不會再見面了。如果失敗，我們更不可能再相見。」

「你還真是個擅長給人打氣的瓦肯人。」

_不能再有更多犧牲。這是我與Bones_ _之間的事。只有這一次，我必須獨自上路。_

Jim雙手流利地操控面板與控制杆，輸入一串編碼以解開飛梭的曲速引擎限制。隨著電腦提示音進入自動駕駛，他才放鬆靠著椅背，伸腿擺上控制台，一副事不關己的姿勢。如果不成功的話，至少他的樣子不會太難看。

 _曲速五_ 。Leonard失蹤之後的兩個月，Jim開始作夢。他會在不同的地方遊蕩、體驗不同的人生，而最後他總會到達一片金色原野，有一陣子他以為那是來自故鄉的投射。

 _曲速六_ 。Leonard呼喚他，引領他穿越一片片高聳的玉米田，越走越深，但Leonard總是不見蹤影。最後他被自己的哭嚎驚醒，無助地抹掉滿臉冷汗與淚水。

 _曲速七_ 。Jim記下他的夢境，困住他的原野並不存在於現實。夢境裡是他與Leonard吹噓故鄉景觀時虛構的一片金色原野。只有在夢中的農作物才會呈現漂亮的金黃色。

 _曲速八_ 。我們都相信宇宙是無限大的。你懼怕它，我挑戰它。那麼你是否也相信時空沒有疆界？我認為這個計畫可行。我一定會找到你的，等我。

 _曲速九_ 。Bones，我想你。我真的好想你。

 _到達臨界值。_ 隨著機艙逐漸被擠壓，維生系統失效，警報聲響成一片。

「祝你好運，Jim，你會需要的。」來自Spock的祝福幾乎已經若不可聞，最後一個音節消失在虛空中。

 

**Jim** **是被舔醒的。**

臉上濕熱的觸感和帶有濃烈氣味的喘息，他伸手揮開卻抓了一把毛，睜眼只見有隻黃金獵犬正與他四目相望。他才注意到自己正在床上，一絲不掛裹著被子，懷裡還緊抱著個人，他瞬間心跳加速到耳膜在打鼓。

對方整個身子貼著自己睡得正沉，而Jim半張臉都埋在那人的頸窩裡，熟悉的觸感帶來的興奮令他渾身微微顫抖，他深吸一口氣往下看，朝思暮想的人就在他臂彎裡，他轉頭時唇瓣正好擦過Leonard的額頭。

首先擊中Jim的不是驚喜而是驚嚇。他大喊一聲跳下床，踢翻一張矮几，似乎還採到一條尾巴，摔倒的巨響伴隨人與狗的哀嚎。Leonard整個人從床上彈起來，臉上驚嚇程度不比吉姆小，雙手在胸前做出防禦姿勢，環顧一圈才看到Jim，表情瞬間從警戒轉為震怒。他立刻用枕頭攻擊Jim並精準地砸中目標，隨後抄起鬧鐘一看才不到六點，立刻哀號著倒回床上。

Jim懷疑自己正在一個超現實的夢中，畢竟他已經意識到自己在夢裡這回事。

「Bones。」他試著呼喚、伸手、擁抱，曾經他以為再也無法奢望的溫暖。他把自己撞向被子下面捲成一團的身體緊緊纏住。Leonard悶哼一聲，臉都被揉進Jim胸膛裡了，但他沒有抗議。

過了一個世紀之久，Leonard捏一把Jim的手臂示意他放鬆，抬頭給他一個人畜無害的微笑，深邃綠眸子倒映Jim同樣年輕的臉龐。「今天輪到你了。」

Jim不明所以，還來不及反應便被踹下床，一旁的黃金獵犬正咬著外出用狗鍊坐立一旁，尾巴興奮地拍打地板。

「昨晚輸的是你，可別想賴。」Leonard慵懶地翻了個身，單手撐著頭打量他。Jim隨著視線低頭看，才想起自己還光著屁股，臉瞬間就紅透了，連忙抓了抱枕擋在重要部位。

「呃，我們是不是，那個了？」Jim其實不大敢想像，他與Leonard雖有十幾年的感情，卻總是沒發展到上床這一步。

Leonard卻毫不遮掩地翻個大白眼，一下戳破Jim的的泡泡。「拜託，我們都結婚三年了，你演起失身少女一點說服力也沒有。去，遛狗，沒得商量。」

任憑腦袋轉得再如何快，Jim這下愣神了。雜訊般的畫面趁機入侵，視野所及忽然扭曲成油畫色調，不屬於自己的記憶翻湧而來，關於他如何從成績優異的軍校生叛逆到成為消防隊長、關於他如何撞見多管閒事的鄉村醫生以及他們一同幹過的蠢事、關於他的告白、他的求婚、關於他們極端平凡卻又不凡的人生。

記憶不屬於Jim的卻也是Jim的，故事主角既不是他卻也是他。兩段平行人生混淆融合，Jim的腦袋炸鍋一般疼，彷彿被人鋸開還在裡頭亂攪。他又跌回地板上，眼角一陣陣發黑。

Jim回神時Leonard已經在身旁，他感覺臉上有些濕潤，伸手一抹，瞪著滿手的血出神。

「可別拿做春夢這種理由來塘塞我，等你換好衣服我們就去醫院。」Leonard鼻子哼氣，小心翼翼地把Jim推進浴室去梳洗。

熟悉的抱怨語氣令Jim幾乎哭出來，他才不在乎自己滿臉鼻血的傻笑或者被攪成一團的記憶，只要Leonard能夠回到他身邊，待在怎樣的世界裡他都願意。

但是有句話是怎麼說的？命運是個婊子，時間總能找到方法填補缺漏。如果宇宙定律是Jim注定留不住Leonard，無論經歷多少次人生都會是相同的結果。這很令人沮喪，Jim抱著Leonard殘破的身體時絕望地想要撕碎命運本身。

他意外獲得的人生非常完美。Jim與Leonard的婚姻幸福，而救難是他一生志業，同時有個稱心的隨隊醫護跟在身旁，他想不出任何能挑剔之處。就算始終不明白自己如何獲得第二次機會，他欣然接受這份安逸，所以當失控的貨車朝他撞過來時，Ji的反應慢了一拍，被Leonard以驚人的力道推開。

Jim明白了，無論哪一個人生的Leonard都把別人的安危放在自己之前，特別是對吉姆，他總是毫不猶豫地以命換命，而Jim只能眼睜睜地看著Leonard再一次為了自己受苦。

與胸口的疼痛相比，Jim絲毫沒有意識到自己在哭，直到溫熱的手指輕柔地給他擦去眼淚。

「不要緊的，這不是結束，我們會再相見。」Leonard露出與情景不合的了然微笑，似乎他早已窺見人生章節的結局。

那一瞬間Jim跌回虛空之中。他醒著，卻失去所有知覺，身體在分不清上下左右的漆黑中飄盪。如果這是夢，他祈求能在飛梭裡甦醒，如果這不是夢，他情願讓自己從Leonard的生命中消失。

毫無意外地，命運始終不站在他這邊。

Jim在Delta Vega醒來之後曾經自暴自棄地想要就地結束這場噩夢，可他心中不服輸的那面最終驅使他向前邁進，他如願遇到這個世界的Leonard，但這個Leonard卻不認識他。

同樣因為頂撞軍官被驅逐至此，Jim與Leonard在惡劣的環境中互相依靠，如同兜轉一圈的圓，他們理所當然地愛上彼此。Jim不敢再對Leonard掏心掏肺，不敢奢望他能找到同一個Bones，但是所有的Leonard都是為他燃燒恆星，就算不記得他們原本擁有的一切，Jim依然是整個世界的中心點。他們在冰天雪地中探險、生存、做愛，直到Leonard再次燃盡的那天。

雪崩時他擁緊Jim，用最後的體溫保住Jim不失去意識，並且再度露出不合調的微笑，抹去吉姆結冰的淚痕。「別怕，我們會再度相見。」我們的旅途沒有盡頭。終即是始，始即是終。

在這之後還有數不清的人生，Jim下定決心要避開Leonard，但是命運從來就不如他所願。Leonard反而開始主動出現在他面前，無論原本就是情侶，或是即將成為情侶，Jim越是費力避開，Leonard就越容易找到他。

例如他狠下心放棄登艦機會，選擇在舊金山完成學業的那一次，他只在媒體發布會上見過正在接受表揚的McCoy醫生。這是兩人距離最遠的一次人生，直到可汗驅使的復仇號分毫不差地砸在整個城市頭上，把Jim抬出瓦礫堆的依然是McCoy醫生。

「沒有時間給你用再生器了，裡頭還有很多市民需要急救。」McCoy醫生匆匆地給Jim扎了幾針消炎藥，還不忘微笑的安撫他。「別擔心，我會再回來找你。」然而原本是圖書館的建築在McCoy醫生衝進去沒過多久便化為一座廢墟。

這一次，Jim選擇永遠留在令他感到安心的虛空裡。他想著至今還沒有試過的方法，如果他放棄追尋下一個人生的機會，在沒有他的世界裡Leonard就能好好活下去。

可是轉瞬間他已經站在玉米田裡。農作物已經不像之前的夢境高聳嚇人，而是被午後暖陽曬成一片濃郁的深金色，在他的腰際隨風擺動。這讓Jim立刻就能看見Leonard站在一片金色海洋裡。這個世界的Leonard只有十歲，Jim也是。

「我叫Leon，你在我夢裡做什麼？」棕髮男孩一如Jim在Leonard家裡看過的照片，有著一雙靈動的大眼睛，榛綠色的虹膜在陽光中更加透明好看。

「這還不明顯嗎，我是來玩的。我是Jimmy。」他伸手給Leon握住，彷彿重新認識一輩子的朋友。

他們在原野裡奔跑、笑鬧、享受無憂的人生，時間在此處毫無意義，Jim在經歷過無數次心碎後第一次真心地笑出來。

「Leon，你為什麼知道這裡是你的夢？」

「很簡單啊，只要知道哪一面是真的就不怕迷失，這裡是最棒的樹屋。你看到的這些都是我的想像。」

 _才不是呢。_ Jim費了好大的勁才沒有在樹屋兩字笑出來。

「那你要怎麼知道誰是真的？」

「醒來就好了。」Leon朝Jim神祕地笑了笑，領著他穿過田野到馬房去騎了兩隻小馬出來，自己還弄了頂牛仔帽。他們並排飛馳在金色原野上，這令Jim想起自己的第一部古董車。

Leon興高采烈地跑到前頭，不時回頭朝新來的朋友咧嘴笑，帽子被風吹歪了一半，臉頰紅撲撲的。Jim從沒有看過他這一面，出了一會兒神，才發現這孩子把他倆帶到懸崖上。

「別怕，跟我來！」Leon閃亮的馬靴一夾，馬兒揚起兩隻前蹄嘶鳴一聲，往前躍出斷崖，男孩清脆的笑聲迴盪在空氣中。

Jim毫不猶豫地跟上去。

 

Jim在艦橋驚醒，整個人縮在艦長椅裡頭。一開始他困惑地眨眼，下意識地立刻檢查控制台，發現他們正在撞擊路徑上，全員棄艦通知是五分鐘前發出的，艦橋只剩下紅色警戒還在閃爍，舷窗外巨大的敵艦以肉眼可見的速度離他越來越近，螢幕中央正在倒數他還剩下幾分鐘就要成為太空中的碎屑。

所以現在Jim是正要隨船犧牲的艦長。真是方便，他自嘲道，並不確定該不該期待死亡，或者重新迎接輪迴的噩夢。一部分的他自私地不想離開那片屬於Jimmy與Leon的原野，然而他並不能綁著Leonard一輩子。 _不知道_ _Bones_ _醒來以後回到哪裡去了。_

一聲輕咳提醒Jim艦橋不只他一個人。Leonard扶著僅剩門框的高速電梯，沿著艙壁慢悠悠地挪動。他艱難地朝Jim的方向又走了一步，在倒下之前被衝過來的Jim接住。

Leonard左手緊按在腹部，鮮血止不住地沿著指尖滲出，染紅左面藍衫。Jim不知道該怎麼救他，慌亂地按住深可見骨的傷口，卻只讓他疼得抽搐，眼睜睜看著他在臂彎中越來越虛弱。

「你不該抗命的，為什麼不跟著船員撤離？」Jim咬著牙不讓自己哭出來。還有三分鐘，他不停告訴自己這一切就快結束了。

「然後讓你孤獨死去？恕難從命，艦長。」醫生的嘴角冒出血泡。「我在第一波攻擊就已經受到致命傷了，沒必要增加撤離船員的負擔」

於是Jim抱著Leonard靠在控制台前，有一會兒兩人靜靜地聽電腦倒數他們的撞擊時間。

「不怎樣的夢，對吧，我很抱歉讓你在這時清醒過來，可是我再也無法騙你了。」Leonard看上去快要睡著了，說話幾乎只有氣音，但每一個字都像暮鼓晨鐘敲在Jim心頭。「我原本以為把你永遠留在樹屋裡頭，你就不用再次經歷這些。」

「你說什麼？」

「我很抱歉，Jimmy，這都是我的錯。」

Jim雙手捧住Leonard的臉，交錯的無數回人生以來第一次看進他的雙眼。「你記得我們的樹屋？怎麼可能，我以為那是我的夢。我以為這些全都是我的噩夢！」

這個世界，這次輪迴，Leonard終於不再對他微笑，眼淚止不住地從他迷濛的雙眼湧出，他終於展現真實的情感。

「在你找到樹屋以前我也以為這是我的噩夢，我已經記不清自己多少次被迫看著你送死，而我總是無法不救你。」Leonard哽咽著，聲音越來越小。「你懂了嗎？我無法活在沒有你的世界，無論時間被修正多少次，我總是自私地檔在你前面，一次又一次，讓你背負所有的記憶。」

Jim親吻Leonard顫抖的雙唇，嚐到他的血與苦。如果宇宙定律是Jim注定留不住Leonard，他寧願時間永遠靜止在自己扭曲定律的前一秒。無論時間自我修正多少次，無論他要看著多少個Leonard因自己而死，在無盡的皺褶之中他相信總會找到一條想要的定律。

因為他是Jim Goddamn Kirk。

「嘿，我連小林丸號測試都敢作弊，你覺得區區一點時空悖論難得倒我？」Jim垂下一只手與Leonard十指相扣。「我知道你想做什麼。你想著如果我們同時死去，是否能打破這個迴圈。」

Leonard已經沒有力氣回答他了，身體像破布娃娃癱在他懷裡，但稍微使勁回握住他的手。

「撐住，Bones，這次我們要一起走，我好不容易找到你，我們不會再分開了。」Jim知道Leonard聽見了，他失焦的雙眼一下子精神起來，直勾勾盯著Jim，而Jim直到船體撞毀都沒有移開眼神。

此後無論多少次輪迴，他們都會找到彼此，共同迎向終結。

 

 

企業號1701B修復過載電路時他們被一陣能量波擊中，損壞的電路無法及時建立力場，Jim和Leonard緊握在一起的手令他幾乎被拽出船體，Leonard整個人已經掛在外頭岌岌可危，只要再幾秒他們就會一起被扯進深空之中。

太空艙失壓與Jim拉扯的相反力道簡直要把Leonard扯成兩半，他知道自己的右臂已經脫臼，左半身體也有多處骨折，他不確定自己有沒有尖叫，但已經疼的淚流滿面。與腳下的無盡深空比起來，他現在覺得被扭力撕碎更加可怖。

「Bones！你他媽敢放手就試試！」仍在船體內部的Jim正在用盡全力穩住自己，還不忘分神朝他怒吼，好似直接看穿他。

內心深處Leonard不知道這是宇宙與他開的玩笑或者時間算漏了他們還有這一招，他與Jim無數次想要逃離輪迴的嘗試始終沒有得到結果，然而他們突然就被扔回所有事件的起點。

Jim正拿著通訊器下指令，又轉頭朝他說話，但是疼痛令Leonard耳鳴陣陣，無法專注聽Jim在說什麼。被Jim死命抓住的手腕幾乎要碎了，可是這一次Leonard決定無論如何也不鬆手，如果因此造成時間產生更大的裂痕，那就去他的吧。

船體又再一次劇烈震動後力場恢復運作，Jim與Leonard一起被甩回艙內，Leonard清楚聽見自己肋骨碎裂的聲音，但他不在乎身體的疼痛，戰勝命運的成就感令他開懷大笑。

「Bones，你傷的不輕，別亂動了，讓我先幫你固定雙手。」Jim出現在他逐漸發黑的視線中，眼神寫滿擔憂。

「你真是會破壞氣氛，小子，別說你不想立刻開始跳舞。」Leonard依然止不住笑，覺得Jim皺著眉頭的樣子逗趣極了。

「是啦，很高興千鈞一髮之際我又拯救世界，現在好好待著別動。我怎麼覺得身分對調了？」Jim一面碎念著一面給Leonard簡單的急救，在醫療班穿過受損甲板過來之前他們只能靠自己了。

Leonard的看著緊張地檢查電路與通訊的Jim，一切似乎過於順利，但是這種感覺不對，不可能只有他自己一個人感到高興。

「Jim，過了多久？」他們曾經無數次用簡單的問答確認對方的輪迴是否重疊，因為時間是個弔詭的概念，他們無法保證每一次都能找到正確的人。「我們是怎麼死的？」

然而 **這個** Jim沒有任何反應，他從Ｊ式管探出半顆頭打量疑惑的地打量Leonard，緊鎖的眉頭更皺了。「Bones，你肯定是撞到頭了，我們並沒有死，力場及時被修復，而我們好得很。」

 _喔，糟了。_ Leonard在心中咒罵。

 

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
